<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brief Engagement by myheartislikeastallion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625928">A Brief Engagement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartislikeastallion/pseuds/myheartislikeastallion'>myheartislikeastallion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Gentleman Lexa, Nobel Woman Clarke, Smoking, Victorian era, but also Jane Austen??, homoerotic cigarette lighting, kinda inspired by Gentleman Jack in a way??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartislikeastallion/pseuds/myheartislikeastallion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke only wants a moment of peace, away from the litany of suitors her mother has tossed at her, when she happens upon a handsome stranger in the garden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brief Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Quarantine! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!</p><p>I've lost my mind entirely so here's this.... I got inspired by this audio: https://myheart-islike-astallion.tumblr.com/post/615239927128621056/darkmacademia-swan-lake-suite-op-20a-waltz#notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music seems to fill the room, swelling with intensity and inciting laughter among the guests as they dance in the great hall of her father’s home. Clarke’s shoes were pinching her feet, they hurt from all of the dancing and standing around and talking <em>incesantly</em> with boy after boy that her mother had pushed at her. There was Jasper Jordan and Monty Green, kindly young men who made the conversation a little easier with their humor. Bellamy Blake, stoic but still amenable. His sister was a long time friend of Clarke’s and it felt like an engagment to him would feel a bit incestuous. John Murphy was… a little too leering for her taste. Nathan Miller seemed a little more interested in one of the waiters that passed them by than her. And still more were set to come. All of whom are sons of rich nobility, eager to contend as a suitor and marry into her late-father’s riches.</p><p>Finally, Clarke found a moment to get away. Excusing herself hurriedly from Finn Collins, she slips out the back of the hall onto the tiered marble staircase of the great garden. Rushing down the steps as the Swan Lake waltz begins to swell behind her. She settled down on the marble bench at the base of the fountain and kicked off her damned shoes. The crickets and frogs sounded as the water from the fountain trickled. She leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes, tilting her head back and taking a deep breath to take in the warm Spring air. The strike of a match and smell of a cigarette was the only warning she had before a voice called out to her.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Clarke nearly jumped out of her own skin. She leapt up from the bench and turned to face the intruder to her solace. “I’m sorry, miss. I did not mean to startle you so.” A young woman wearing a dark suit and a blue velvet waistcoat with gold embroidered flowers held out her hand, hoping to appear non threatening. “I only came out to enjoy a smoke and get away from the crowd.” She takes a moment to gather Clarke’s appearance. “I assume you are here for the same?”</p><p>Clarke watches as the young woman takes careful but confident steps toward her, stopping just in front of her and smiles warmly. “I don't smoke,” Clarke remarks.</p><p>“Well, have you ever tried?”</p><p>She pauses for a moment, struck by the odd question. “I- no. No, I have not.” The woman smiles again, pulling out another cigarette from a silver case she had stowed in her jacket and hands it to Clarke. She takes it hesitantly, never taking her eyes off the woman as she reaches into her pocket once more for a match. Clarke holds the cigarette between her lips and takes a pull as the young woman cups the end and holds the match until it lights.</p><p>“My name is Lexa,” she says as she shakes out the match. “And you are…?”</p><p>“Clarke,” she says around a cough she was trying to hold in. The smoke burns as it fills her lungs but she takes a smaller pull once it clears. “Clarke Griffin.”</p><p>“Ahh…” Lexa muses, “no wonder you came out here to escape. I’m sure that being the guest of honor can be quite-”</p><p>“Stifling,” Clarke finishes for her. “Yes, my mother has been pressing me towards man after man this evening and I’ve become quite fed up.” Lexa only nods as she takes another pull from her cigarette. Clarke is suddenly fascinated by the way the smoke curls as she blows it from between her lips. “And you? You simply don't like crowds?”</p><p>A laugh slips from Lexa’s lips along with some smoke this time and Clarke is equally entranced by both. “Oh, definitely. Besides that, I usually find these balls quite boring, to say the least.”</p><p>“Then why come?”</p><p>Lexa pauses, quirking up a brow as her eyes track up and down Clarke’s body in a way that makes her feel rather exposed. “My cousins. They dragged me along. Though I’m suddenly having a very good time.”</p><p>She can't help it. The smile creeps across Clarke’s mouth before she can stop it and she turns her head quickly to the side to hide. “You’re quite bold,” she remarks, turning to face the fountain. Lexa falls into place next to her, their shoulders brushing.</p><p>“Ms. Griffin, I’m a woman in a suit. ‘Bold’ doesn't quite cover my countenance.” She looks down and chuckles, “I feel we’re quite a pair though, seeing as you saw fit to lounge about at the fountain with the no shoes on.” Clarke gasps as she looks down to confirm. She curses herself as she bends down to pick up her heels. “No, no, no,” Lexa comforts, taking the shoes from her hands and placing them gently on the lip of the fountain. “It’s alright, I’d like you to be comfortable as long as you're stuck out here with me. After all, it was <em>I</em> who interrupted your tranquil silence.”</p><p>“Well, your company isn't exactly obtrusive and if it becomes so I could simply go back inside!” She turns to look at the large glass doors, the light inside almost a blinding glow. She hopes she doesn't have to go back inside. Not soon anyway.</p><p>Lexa must see the way that her jaw clenches at the thought because she places a comforting, albeit mildly inappropriate, hand on Clarke’s bare shoulder. “I’ll try not to so you don't have to go back to that nightmare,” she says with a smile as Clarke turns to her.</p><p>There’s a long moment of silence as they stare at each other. Clarke almost feels as though Lexa has stripped down every wall she’s tried so hard to put up until all that's left is a precarious pile of stones, hiding away all of the bare emotion she’s been bottling up since her father died. Terrified of what might happen if she let those stones fall away, she turns quickly, facing the fountain again. But she can still feel Lexa’s stormy green eyes burning into her. “I don't think i enjoy cigarettes,” she hears herself say. She looks down at the half-burned cigarette and Lexa plucks it from her fingers, delicately raising it to her lips and seeming to savor the taste of the tobacco.</p><p>“Well, what do you enjoy?” She flicks her first cigarette onto the stone walkway, still pulling from Clarke’s cast-off, grinding it to ash beneath her heel.</p><p>The question lingers in the air a moment, catching Clarke off-guard as she thinks on it, furrowing her brow. “I’ve never been asked such a question so blatantly before.”</p><p>Lexa chuckles again. The sound is becoming too familiar and comforting to Clarke. “I’m sure you’ve thought of it though? If you could go anywhere - do anything? What would you do?” Lexa holds out her arm in offering to Clarke.</p><p>She hesitantly takes it, wrapping her hand around Lexa’s forearm as they begin to take a turn around the fountain slowly. Clarke takes careful steps, trying to avoid as many pebbles as she can in her bare feet. “When you’re a woman in my position dreaming is not a dalliance i can be privy to. It only brings heartache,” she sighs, unable to hide the sadness in her tone.</p><p>“Clarke,” Lexa’s tone is hushed, comforting. She stops them in their tracks and unlinks their arms to turn Clarke to face her. “Tell me your dreams… I want to know….” She brushes a tender knuckle across Clarke’s cheek, pushing a ringlet of blonde hair aside. “Call me obtrusive,” she smirks, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>A smile spreads across Clarke’s lips as she closes her eyes, letting the daydream come. “London. Or… perhaps Paris? I’d like to study… anatomy. Perhaps become a physician. Help people. Or perhaps I’ll study art. There's so much art in Paris.”</p><p>“You’re an artist?” Clarke nods, opening her eyes to Lexa, who seems closer now than before. “What's your favorite thing to paint?”</p><p>“There’s a pond on the property…” Clarke remembers fondly, “not far from here. At midday, when the sun is so high in the sky it becomes full of light. The water - the way it ripples it just sparkles. And all of the green…. It just comes to life.”</p><p>“Have you ever seen it at night?” Lexa breathes shallowly, her voice tender.</p><p>“...No?”</p><p>Lexa swallows and Clarke can't help but think that she looks… nervous? “Would you like to? Would you like to show me?” She takes Clarke’s gloved hands in hers, pulling her close.</p><p>“I’ve known you all of ten minutes, and you want to whisk me away?” Clarke says with a nervous chuckle to her voice. “You <em>are</em> bold!”</p><p>“What can I say?” Lexa pokes the tip of her tongue out to wet her lips. “Perhaps you just bring it out of me?”</p><p>“Oh, I think it's been there for quite some time. I have no doubt I am <em>not</em> the cause.”</p><p>Lexa’s grip on her hands tightens just a little more. Clarke curses her gloves for being a barrier between them. She wishes she could feel the skin of her hands…. “No? Then perhaps it is just because…” she pauses and looks down at Clarke’s silk-covered hands, “I am quite taken with you, Ms. Griffin. Quite.”</p><p>Clarke can't help the gasp that escapes her. A heavy feeling settles in her stomach, fluttering about so harshly that she feels like her knees are beginning to quiver. “Lexa….” The young woman looks into her eyes, her hand leaving Clarke’s to tenderly cup her cheek as she leans in-</p><p>“Clarke?” Her mother’s shrill voice makes the pair jump apart.</p><p>Clarke peaks around the fountain with a grimace. “Yes, mother?” Lexa drops her hand and she can't help but notice the furrow in her brow.</p><p>“Oh! There you are!” Abigail Griffin descends the steps into the garden, stopping short when she looks down at Clarke’s feet as she and Lexa come around the fountain. “Clarke! Where are your shoes?”</p><p>“They hurt my feet,” she pouts as she sits on the bench. She reaches for her shoes when Lexa snatches them up, handing them to Clarke with a gentle nod.</p><p>“Oh, Ms. Woods! How delightful that you came.” Abigail’s tone is sincere. “Thank you for keeping my daughter company, despite her inappropriate state of dress.”</p><p>Lexa laughs her off, “It was my pleasure. Though it was your daughter more so that kept me company. She is a delight.” She looks over at Clarke as she stands, sending a hidden wink her way.</p><p>Abigail smiles at her fondly before turning back to her daughter. “Come, Clarke. Finn Collins was wondering where you went off to,” she takes the girl’s hand rather roughly. “He said you just rushed off. I can't believe you.” They pause as they come to the door. Abigail turns back to Lexa and gives a slight bob. “Ms. Woods,” she bids the woman.</p><p>“Mrs. Griffin,” Lexa bows deeply, “and Ms. Griffin. It was a pleasure.” She takes Clarke’s hand once more and presses a kiss to her knuckles.</p><p>Clarke hardly has time to hide her blush before her mother is dragging her back inside, though she looks over her shoulder for as long as she can, before Finn Collins is once again standing in her way.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Lexa stands at the entrance of the Griffin estate once more as she gives a quick rap to the door. Not a moment later a footman opens the door, dressed primly in his uniform of blue and white. “Good day! Lexa Woods,” she introduces herself. “I’m calling on Ms. Griffin… the younger. Is she available?” The footman steps aside and beckons her inside. Lexa takes off her hat as she stands in the foyer, and waits for the man to return.</p><p>“Ms. Griffin is in the parlour, Ms. Woods. This way, please,” he says as he escorts her to the parlour, giving a quick knock before opening the door and allowing Lexa to step inside. He takes her hat and gloves before leaving.</p><p>“Lexa!” Clarke gasps happily, “What are you- I mean… what brings you here?” She grips the spine of her book nervously as she worries her lip.</p><p>Lexa can't help but smile proudly at the effect she has. “I was wondering, if you're not busy, if you’d like to take a walk? I thought…” she steps forward, close but not crowding Clarke, “perhaps we could go to the pond you spoke of. I’d like to see how it comes to life in the way you spoke of.” And as if on cue the great clock in the room chimes, telling that it is midday and the perfect time for the excursion.</p><p>Clarke looks back at the clock and then to Lexa again, smiling happily. “Yes,” she nods excitedly. “Yes, I’d enjoy that.”</p><p>“Good,” Lexa says with a nod. “I hope it's not considered presumptuous, but I had a picnic packed in hopes that you would be amenable.”</p><p>“Very much so. Thank you, Lexa, that was very thoughtful.”</p><p>“If not a little bold of me?” She jokes and Clarke laughs, a sound that makes her insides twist in a delightful way.</p><p>Clarke places her book down on the nearest end table and steps closer to the young woman. “You know that’s one of the qualities I admire most about you, Lexa.”</p><p>Without saying another word, Lexa turns to the side and gestures for Clarke to lead the way. Clarke insists on gathering her drawing set, adamant that the light right now is perfect and wishes to capture it. Lexa does not protest and they get ready for their walk.</p><p>Almost an hour later and Clarke sets aside her sketchbook and lays out in the sun. Lexa sits beside her, lounging on the blanket they had brought, a throw pillow propping her up as she uses a knife to slice a pear before reaching over and handing a piece to the beauty at her side.</p><p>“Mm, delicious,” Clarke muses as she munches away. “It’s such a beautiful day, thank you for taking me out here.”</p><p>“Well, it’s your property, Ms. Griffin. It’s I who am imposing. So I thank <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“It’s not an imposition,” Clarke argues, “It was very welcome. In anycase, <em>you</em> brought this beautiful spread and made the suggestion that we come here.” Clarke gestures to the spread of pears, pomegranates, and berries with cheese and bread all laid out beautifully between them.</p><p>Lexa rolls onto her back, chuckling as she stares up at the sky. “That’s true, though I could hardly stop myself when you mentioned the beauty of this place.” She looks over at Clarke pointedly, “It did not disappoint, I must say.” The tone of her voice and intensity of her gaze insists that she is not talking about the view.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re pleased, Ms. Woods,” Clarke breathes, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s.</p><p>“Aren't we past the formality of ‘Ms. Woods’, Ms. Griffin? I’d much prefer you call me ‘Lexa’.”</p><p>“Only if you call me ‘Clarke’… Lexa,” she says with a giggle.</p><p>The sound once again makes Lexa’s stomach twist. “I love that sound,” she admits airily. “Your laugh,” Lexa goes on at Clarke’s confused look, “it's a sound that would make the fairies in this garden green with envy at such a beautiful sound.” Clarke blushes, and Lexa sits up, worried she’s crossed a line, “I’m sorry, did I-”</p><p>“No! No, I've just never been spoken to so boldly before,” Clarke hums, reaching out with a comforting hand on Lexa’s arm. “Though… I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by that any more… not when it comes to you.”</p><p>“If my boldness ever offends-”</p><p>“Never,” Clarke cuts quickly. “In fact you are the only person who is allowed to speak to me with such boldness. I insist!” She smiles gently and Lexa sits up properly and leans in close.</p><p>“Then let me be as bold as I’ve ever been,” she begins. “I have never met a woman such as you, Clarke. I am positively taken with you.” Clarke feels her cheeks heat and she begins to wring her hands before Lexa reaches over and takes them, brushing her thumb against her knuckles. “I have not been able to stop thinking about you… that night at the fountain.”</p><p>Clarke swallows nervously, “I haven't either, Lexa…. You are- you are a constant fixture in my mind.”</p><p>Lexa dips her head. “I am glad. But, the one thing I regret,” she starts, choking on her words as her nerves catch up, “is that I did not get to kiss you.”</p><p>There is a very long, very still moment between them at the admission. There is no sound except the lapping of the pond and their shallow breaths. Clarke looks down at Lexa’s hand in hers and just as she feels the young woman begin to pull away she holds on tighter. “I am too,” Clarke admits, a quiver in her voice. “I wish… I wish I could have ended the evening with the memory of the taste of your lips.”</p><p>Lexa shifts onto her knees, leaning over their picnic and lifting her hand from Clarkes. She drags her fingertips up along her arm, dragging through the soft cotton of her summer dress, over her shoulder until they meet the bare skin of Clarke’s neck. She wraps her hand around the back, feeling the tickle of her baby hairs as she gently pulls Clarke forward and her lips meet Lexa’s. It is gentle and tender as the pair melt into each other, finding their way back down to the blanket.</p><p>Lexa pulls away first, resting her forehead against Clarke’s, their panting breaths mingling. “As beautiful as I imagined it to be,” she whispers, running her fingers up Clarke’s cheek and resting her hand there… gently brushing into Clarke’s blonde locks, pinned up into a bun. “You are every bit as beautiful as I imagined you in my dreams….”</p><p>Clarke only smiles in response and they lay there in silence, enjoying the rest of the afternoon sunlight with small touches and chaste kisses.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably going to stay a one-shot, but come yell at me on twitter (@haughtlexa) if you want more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>